Essence Elves
The Essence Elves are an elven race that inhabit the Faka'r Islands. They are the most biologically similar race to the valiö and, due to their isolation from Eusiac, they have remained most true to the valiö. They are called Essence Elves by the Erius and actually prefer it over their own name for themselves, Hátéödiäpatiir. ''By the ael'ùvah, they are known as ''emùré ''and are called ''dhùsá ''by the ael'nonùvah (''copiers ''and ''friends ''respectively). They are known as ''xhexteopaxt ''by the X'azzeeri. Biology The Essence Elves are a tall race, standing at an average height between 6' 4" and 7' 4". They have a light build and are naturally talented mages. On average, they have the greatest affinity to magic than all other races. This is due to their closeness to the ancestors to all ''validor, ''the valiö. Their hair never turns white or grey and can be a fascinating golden colour. Other colours are blond, black and brown. Their eye colour can be pink, purple, green, orange or blue. Their skin ranges from white to tan. History Early History Origin The Essence Elves originated from the valiö who travelled from Eusiac as colonisers. They left from their homelands as part of a large fleet, destined for the distant lands rumoured to lie in the west. The boats departed from the south-western coast of Cer-Ithrim. The journey took several weeks but the valiö eventually arrived at a landmass known then as ''Cerùm-Úcognitùré, was smaller than Eusiac and more temperate. It was more similar to Cerceres iyurrù Bayyë, the original land of the valiö. These valiö set up a colony in this land. Over the process of thousands of years, they built up a network of cities and towns, connected by roads and pathways. Some of these cities were huge and shamed many of the cities on Eusiac in their prosperity and beauty. The capital was Gilech-Ármýë, beautiful city. It was one of the first cities to be founded and was located in the eastern part of the continent. These colonies gradually became distant from the valiö on Eusiac and separated peacefully. Because of this, they were unaffected by the civil war that destroyed the Valiän Empire and were also untouched by the mequë that invaded Eusiac from Miraleeth. During the event that was Lokve's Anger, the valiö of Cerùm-Úcognitùré, now known as Cérech-Ármýë, witnessed heavy flooding around the coastal areas as the seas became wild with magical winds. Other than this, they went unharmed and were unaware of the great cataclysm that had destroyed the valiö living in Cerceres iyurrù Bayyë. The Eruption The valiö of this continent maintained a great relationship with each other. The cities co-operated peacfully and there were no wars. The only fighting was between bandits and guards or mariners and their pirate advesaries. The cities prospered and they surpassed the valiö fighting and warring with each other on the continent. Gilech-Ármýë expanded further and dominated several hundred square miles of land. The valiö of the central part of this continent grew to worship a volcano known as ferós-mûná, fire mountain. They believed that it was the physical representation of Lokve and appeased him by offering him gifts of food and drink. They commonly held parties around the volcano, to bless their god. The volcano had lain dormant since the beginning of the world and suddenly became active. Thousands of years worth of dormancy made the volcano burst into a flurry of activity. The volcanic eruption was so powerful that the ash given off from the eruption was seen in Eusiac, thousands of miles away. The first eruption filled the skies of Cérech-Ármýë with poisonous, pollutive gases, ash and smoke. It killed thousands of valiö living within a few hundred miles of the volcano and deaths were reported in the eastern coast of the continent. The second eruption was so powerful that the rock cone of the volcano was blown up and boulders were sent flying into the air, landing hundreds of miles away from the volcano. The third eruption coincided with an earthquake and a tsunami that destroyed much of the continent. The western part of the continent was entirely submerged as massive tsunamis swept across it. The central parts of the continent were turned into unbearable, ashy wastelands. The eastern part of the continent was less affected, however, the loss of trade and the damage caused by the earthquake turned the once-peaceful region into an unpredictable area of civil unrest and revolt. The eruption was the most powerful of its kind ever witnessed on Cerceres. The fact that it happeneded at the same time as a tsunami and an earthquake increased the magnitude of destruction and sent the continent spiralling into disaster. The tsunamis that accompanied the earthquake and the third eruption flooded the western side of the continent and separated the east from the central regions. The remaining parts of the central regions became known as the X'zazaz Islands while the eastern islands became the Faka'r Islands. Personality Culture and Religion Notable Individiuals *''Raelaha Ril-Gania'' *''Yalveni Tohi'' Trivia Category:Races Category:Validor Category:Elves